ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mhaura Fortune
Author's Experience Log Quest attempt #1: Your lucky color is blue. Your fortune lies to the west. I see great compatibility with one who holds the title of "Pickpocket Pincher." Here are a few words of wisdom to see you on your way. "The hippogriff has fair feathers, but foul feet." Partner required title of "Timekeeper". We both did our respective quests and headed to Windurst Waters to complete the Fortune Teller's wishes. Admittedly, my partner's title request was more difficult than mine. I'm not sure if that reflected in the results. I received 2 Rolanberry Pies +1 and he received 2 Vermillion Jelly. We went back to Mhaura on the same day and Emila would not give us another fortune. Will check back later to see if the fortune is new. Later: Checked two Vana'diel days later and Emila was still not ready to give us another fortune. Will check back with her after Midnight Japan time. She is giving my partner the same cryptic proverb she gave me. Starting to wonder if I've ever heard anything else. Hopefully with a new fortune will come a new proverb so I can start making connections to their meanings. --Chacharu 22:42, 1 April 2006 (PST) ---- Quest attempt #2: Lightningsday, next evening (well after JP Midnight since our last attempt), we head to Mhaura. Admittedly it has not been 24 hours since our last attempt, but clearly this quest cannot yet be repeated. Emila still gives us the same information she gave us before... Surely we don't have to complete the Luck Runes part of the quest? I went to Pashow Marshlands (West) and found my Luck Rune. Note that it was Raining (blue). I received one Water Crystal. Clicking the Luck Rune again netted the response "You find nothing out of the ordinary." Heading back to Mhaura to check fortune again. --Chacharu 19:39, 2 April 2006 (PDT) EUREKA~! Going to find the Luck Rune and returning to Mhaura completed the quest! I was able to get another fortune! Will report back with results. --Chacharu 20:40, 2 April 2006 (PDT) Later: Well, I figured out that the combination of gender/race with your partner determines the reward, so I'm pretty sure that repeating this quest with Punk will just net us two more Vermillion Jelly and Rolanberry Pies +1 since he's a Hume male and I'm a Tarutaru female. It might be nice to be certain, though, and those Jellies are nothing to sniff at even if they don't sell quickly. X3 --Chacharu 02:08, 3 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I've tried with many combinations of partners and locations, and the only conclusion I can reach is that the rewards are in fact random. I'm a Mithra, and doing this quest with two Hume Ms at the San d'Orian location netted two completely different foods (Shogun Rice Ball and Coeurl Sub +1). I think it really is just a random food. --Seyrr 21:28, 25 March 2007 (PDT) For the record, the game's instruction manual states that "Galka reproduce through a form of reincarnation and thus have no specific gender, but are generally considered to be male." Tahngarthor 23:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC)